


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by sentimentalblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, eren/mikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalblue/pseuds/sentimentalblue
Summary: This happens during timeskip when the Marleyans first make contact. The Marleyans bring a record player, and the 104 squad are intrigued by it, especially Mikasa, and Eren takes notice. Mikasa has that cute ponytail.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request and this is for them :)

It’s been days since the Marleyans touched upon the Paradisian shores. Lots of new items, technology and food have been introduced to the people of Paradise. Many of them tasty, some plain odd, but there was one that everyone seemed to enjoy. 

It was a record player, at least that’s what Onyankopon called it. It was square in shape and made out of wood. There was a crank on the side and you had to put a flat, black, circle shaped record to play these melodious tunes they’ve never heard of. 

It was a rhythmic, entrancing sort of beat called song. Yes, the people of Paradis had music, but it wasn’t anything compared to what the Marleyans had. Their music was previously recorded specifically for a record. And instruments they couldn’t name played in the background. Because of this, many Paradisians would sit around the record player and listen, entranced by what was coming out of it. 

One day after an excruciatingly hot day of setting the tracks for the train, the 104 squad exhaustingly waited for Niccolo to prepare food for them. While they waited, Niccolo turned on the record player, which he had managed to sneak out for himself. The 104 squad was delighted by the music as they rested their weary bodies on the wooden tables that were set for them. 

However, the most delighted was Armin, who studied the record player in an attempt to figure out the mechanics of it. He was unaware that Eren and Mikasa, who sat next to each other, happily watched as he curiously inspected the contraption. They couldn’t help thinking that he looked just like a child with a new toy. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the 104 squad were focused on what Niccolo was cooking. When Sasha, Connie, and Jean saw him pull out the bright red lobster, they cheered. Seafood had quickly become one of their favorite dishes, especially for Sasha, and Niccolo knew this. 

“I’m almost done, just a bit longer,” Niccolo assured them. 

They all continued to wait patiently and the music was a great distraction. Sasha even found herself absentmindedly tapping her finger against her knee to the beat of the song and Niccolo noticed. He laughed and told Sasha that it looked like she wanted to dance. 

Sasha laughed, “Dance to this? How?” 

Niccolo held a slight blush and scratched his nose nervously, “I can teach you. The rest of you can watch and learn. Now, please don’t laugh or tease me about my dance movements.” 

Everyone sat quietly, and watched as Niccolo and Sasha stood in front of each other. Mikasa sat between Eren and Armin, and paid close attention to the way Niccolo slowly took Sasha’s hand and wrapped the other around her back. 

“Follow my lead Sasha,” Niccolo instructed. 

They slowly moved from side to side and stood very close to each other. 

“Now, normally the man leads, he kinda guides their partner to where they’re going. It’s typical for couples to dance together on dates or outings.” 

Sasha blushed when Niccolo said this, and Niccolo himself turned red. Mikasa was enchanted by the way they danced as she leant her head forward and rested her elbows on her knees. Eren took notice. He’d never seen Mikasa so entertained like this. He wondered if maybe she wanted to do this too? 

However, his thoughts were interrupted moments later when Niccolo yelped. Sasha had accidentally stomped on his foot with her heavy duty boots. Everyone looked at Niccolo with wide worried eyes as he clutched his foot and jumped around. 

“Niccolo! I didn’t mean to!” Sasha exclaimed with her hands to her mouth. 

“We should just eat,” Jean interrupted, “None of us have someone to dance with anyway.” 

Almost everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mikasa, who kept staring at the record player. 

“Let’s eat, you must be hungry,” Eren interrupted her by giving her her plate.

They all dug in excitedly and filled their stomachs to their heart’s content as the music served as a lovely companion to their dinner. Mikasa ate, however her eyes kept glancing at the record player every now and then. No one else noticed, but Eren did and an idea was growing in his mind. 

❈

After a long day of labor, all Mikasa wanted to do was rest. She showered and put on something comfortable and sat on the couch reading quietly, when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She recognized the knock. It sounds silly, she knows, but she has learned to recognize him anywhere and everywhere, whether it be by touch or sound. 

She opened the door to find a flustered looking Eren. Upon seeing him, Mikasa grew worried, was he coming down with something? She’d never seen him like this before. 

“Eren, is something wrong?” 

“Uh. Mikasa. I’m fine,” he assured. 

Mikasa didn’t know what to say, she just stood there waiting for Eren to say something, anything really. After a few awkward moments, he finally spoke. 

“Hey, uhm do you want to come with me?” he muttered. 

“Eren, are you sure you’re okay?” Mikasa pressed. 

Eren nodded, “I’m fine.” He turned to walk away and looked back at her, “Come on, let’s go, Mikasa.” 

The wind that wafted inside her door was chilly, so Mikasa went inside and grabbed a warm cardigan to wrap around her and quickly stepped out to follow Eren. She wanted to ask him where it was they were heading, but she was enjoying the quietness of the night as she walked alongside him. After walking for some time she realized that she could hear the crashing of the beach waves against the sand. 

“We’re heading to the beach?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” 

She could see the moonlit water ahead of them and many questions raced her mind as she couldn’t piece together what Eren could possibly want to do here. Her confusion grew when she saw the record player propped up on a wooden table. 

“It’s the record player,” she mused. 

“I asked Niccolo to let me borrow it,” Eren said as he stared at the sea. 

“Why?” 

Eren gulped and nervously glanced at Mikasa. He didn’t say anything and walked to the record player and fiddled with it. Suddenly, there was a song playing. It started off slowly with the piano playing softly in the background as a woman’s smooth enamored voice filled the empty space. 

Mikasa and Eren stood next to each other facing the ever expansive sea. Mikasa felt content just standing by his side, she couldn’t ask for more. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. Meanwhile, Eren stared at the night sky mustering whatever wavering courage he could gather. It wasn’t easy as his hands began to sweat at his sides and he quickly wiped them on his pants. He turned to look at Mikasa, and she turned to look at him. 

He didn’t say anything as he held out his hand to her. Mikasa understood what he wanted to do as she put her soft hand inside his rough one. It didn’t matter how rough it was, he held onto her hand as if it were a precious stone he couldn’t dare break. He then brought his free hand and wrapped it around her waist firmly. 

Mikasa thanked the lack of light as Eren brought her closer to him, she didn’t want him seeing the blush she fought hard from spreading across her face. Especially when she could feel the warmth of his body against her. It was all too much, but she couldn’t let him go, not even if she wanted to. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt the way his breath hitched against her. 

Eren pressed his cheek to her cheek and his lips lingered closely to her ear. He could hear his heartbeat against his ears and he wondered if she was able to hear it too. He hoped she was paying attention to the song’s lyrics. He had spent hours listening to every record Niccolo had and paid close attention to the lyrics, until he found the perfect song that voiced how he felt. 

As they swayed side to side Eren ignored the way Mikasa would accidentally bump her foot against his every now and then. Neither of them wanted to utter a word, they just wanted to get lost in the song and in the moment. Mikasa’s heart swelled when the word love was mentioned in the song. Was he trying to tell her something or was this just a song that he picked at random with no double meaning intended? 

She stopped entertaining such ideas and pushed those thoughts to a place in her head she didn’t dare acknowledge. But as the woman kept singing those words of love, tears involuntarily welled up in her eyes as she realized that she might want more. He didn’t see her tears, he never would. 

She laid her cheek on his shoulder and gripped his hand letting him sway her as her knees grew weak. He was already holding her tightly, but he somehow managed to hold her tighter as he gently swung her. It was almost like he was pressing his heart to her heart as he clung to her. 

There were words in his mouth he wanted to spill to her, but he couldn’t. He wants her to be happy and he couldn’t give her that happily ever after she deserved. This is all he could do right now, and he was going to relish every moment he had with her. 

They held each other closer, as the song kept playing those words. Those words they both kept hidden in the depths of their hearts, chained by pride and fear. To anyone watching, it looked like a boy and a girl having a romantic night at the beach, but to them it was a slice of happiness they had foolishly denied themselves.


End file.
